nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
North Vision Song Contest 21
|withdraw = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = |winner = |pre = 20 |nex = 22 | Green = | Green SA = | Purple = Y | Red = | Yellow = Y }} North Vision Song Contest 21, often referred to as NVSC 21, will be the twenty-first edition of the North Vision Song Contest. The contest will be held in the Czech Republic due to their victory in the twentieth edition. Participating countries Final Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the North Vision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the North Broadcasting Union (NBU) are also eligible to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active NBU members * : The country's broadcaster has registered significant budget cuts, mostly due to organisation of national selections involving foreign singers, making the participation in doubt. A few days later, on 28 August 2016, Algeria confirmed that a withdrawal for the twenty-first edition will occur, citing failing to qualify in the previous edition as sealing the deal. * : Despite sending an artist and entry to the competition, a member of the North Broadcasting Council (NBU), disagreed with the entry. If the entry wasn't allowed into the competition, Armenia would've withdrawn from the competition for the first time since the ninth edition. Still, AMRTV confirmed the Armenian participation on 26 September 2016. * : After no longer being entitled to take part in the twentieth edition due to sanctions given by the NBU, it's unknown whether Egypt will be able to participate in this edition. * : On 27 August 2016, it was announced by RÚV that Iceland would not take part in the twenthy-first edition of the contest due to financial issues and a lack of interest the broadcaster is facing. However, a return in the twenty-second edition is expected. * : It was announced on 18 September 2016 that Ireland would be withdrawing from the contest due to lack of time and interest. * : On 27 August 2016, RTV SLO announced that they will be withdrawing from the contest, due to the small budget. They also said that Slovenia won't be able to host the contest in case of a win. Nearly a month later, Folx also confirmed that they will not take over the participation of Slovenia in the competition. Associate NBU members * : Hong Kong was granted to take part in the twentieth edition of the contest after they won the Assiociate Broadcaster Final. Later it was announced that Hong Kong could only participate in the twenty-first edition of the contest if they would finish in the Top 6. After G.E.M finished third in the Grand Final of the North Vision Song Contest 20 with her song 'Away', Hong Kong is likely to take part again this edition. However, an official confirmation has yet to be made. Category:Editions